Dave's New Job
by Isiah02
Summary: Sequel to Chipmunk vs. Fairy, Dave gets a job at the Sky Garden Building. What will happen with the human and the love fairy known as Kyu Sugardust and the Goddess of Love known as Venus? New Cartoon Universe here. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Dave's New Job. This is a sequel to Chipmunk vs Fairy. And yes this is based off of Dashie vs. Jason 2.**

 **Tom: This is gonna be good. Better than the first one.**

 **Isiah: BTW, I forgot to mention this in the first one, this is the new cartoon universe here. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **At the Sky Garden Company**

Kyu Sugardust was in her office watching videos on her computer. She was bored out of her mind and placed her head on her desk still watching the video. "I'm so bored," she groaned.

Down in the first floor, David Seville was walking over to the reception desk where the beautiful goddess known as Venus was sitting at.

"Hello," Dave greeted.

"Good day to you sir," Venus greeted back. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know if a Kyu Sugardust works here," Dave asked.

"Um, sure. I'll ask if she's available," Venus said as she got on the company phone. "Hello, Kyu. There's someone here to see you." After a quick second, Venus spoke again. "Okay, sir, you can just take this elevator to the 20th floor. Kyu will be expecting you."

"Okay, thank you," Dave said as he got in the elevator and took it to the 20th floor. While he was looking for the office he was looking for, he was grabbed by a pair of hands and pulled in one of the offices.

It was Kyu who pulled Dave in her office. She quickly closed her office door before looking back at Dave with a slight glare.

"So, you're probably wondering how I found where you work at, aren't you," Dave asked.

"Yes, how did you find it? And talk quickly," Kyu commanded.

"Alright, well, you remember when you came by my house? You know, when you put a sleeping spell on my son, Alvin," Dave asked. "When you flew out the window, you left your wallet in his room." Dave then took out the wallet and handed it to Kyu.

"Uh, thanks," Kyu said.

"Yeah, and just so you know, I'm not mad that you put Alvin to sleep," Dave said. "And just to prove it to you, check out your bank account. It's very impressive, just like your outfit."

"Yeah, I do look pretty good," Kyu said examining her jacket.

"I heard Alvin told you about the pants thing," Dave said. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're not naked, you're alright. But I gotta admit. This place looks nice as hell. And if you guys are looking for people to hire, I'm in."

"Um-"

"Great! I can't wait to get started. Now first thing I wanna get off my chest," Dave said looking at what was in the break room. "Yo, your break room has a motherloving PlayStation 4!"

"Wait, what the hell are you-" Kyu was cut off when Dave exited the office and went into the office.

 **Break Time**

"Hold on. You guys only have one controller," Dave asked as he watched Kyu play on the gaming console.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong," Kyu asked.

"Nothing, it's that, don't other employees wanna play with you too," Dave asked.

"No, they just wait their turn," Kyu said.

"Oh, okay then," Dave said looking at what was on the table. He saw a couple of movies he saw before, then came some movies he never saw. "Interesting movies here-" he was about to continue when he realized he spoke too soon while looking at a movie that hasn't even been released into theaters yet. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip.

"What the fuck is this," Dave asked suspiciously picking up the movie. He then looked at what else was on it. "Property of Kyu Sugardust," was what it said on it. "Are you fucking insane? Yo, you ripped off mad cool points! I'll be honest, I got it too, but how did you-" Dave cut himself off looking at how Kyu was holding the controller. "Those 2019 tricks! Alvin told you those tricks don't work!" Dave then got up and walked out of the break room leaving Kyu in there with the game.

"It's not my fault I'm not human," Kyu said getting back to the game.

 **Lunch Time**

Dave was going to the cafeteria to eat lunch. He was looking at the tables when Venus and Kyu walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Seville. Didn't expect to run into you again today," Venus said.

"Hi Ms. Venus," Dave greeted back.

"Kyu told me that you wanted to work here," Venus said. "Is that true?"

"Oh um, yes," Dave said.

"Well good. Let's eat lunch then," Venus said opening one of the pots that had chicken in it.

"Grilled chicken," Dave gasped loudly. He then took another look at what type of chicken it really was. Tyson's Honey BBQ Chicken. "Oh, I overlooked it," Dave said. "This is Tyson's Honey BBQ Chicken. My favorite." And with that, Dave took a couple pieces of chicken and sat down to eat along with Venus And Kyu.

 **The Afternoon**

During the afternoon, it was pretty quiet and in a way weird. Kyu was in her office watching videos like she did this morning. Dave was in the office next to hers looking at her in interest. He then took out the wand he took from Kyu's desk and examined it.

About an hour later, Dave got up from his desk and left his office going into Kyu's. He sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hey," Kyu greeted back.

"Whatcha doing," Dave asked.

"Oh, just being bored," Kyu said looking at the computer in front of her. Dave took this as an advantage to look at the love fairy's beautiful body. Then without thinking, he took his hand and caressed her soft shoulders. Kyu looked at the human in confusion making him stop.

"Oh. Um, was that weird to you," Dave asked.

"A little. But it's alright," Kyu said. "There's nothing else to do anyway. And besides I could go for a massage."

Dave smiled and accepted her request. Placing his hands back on her shoulders and massaging them. Kyu let out a few quiet moans enjoying the massage. After a good five minutes, Kyu made Dave stop so she could speak.

"Hey. We can take it up a notch. If you want to," Kyu said.

"Sure. In the office," Dave asked.

"No. I know somewhere that has a lot of privacy," Kyu said getting up from the chair and taking Dave's hand leading him out the office.

 **Later that day**

Dave and Kyu were back in her office after doing private things.

"So, since it's obvious that what we did was love for each other, we might as well admit it to each other," Dave said.

"Then it's official," Kyu said. "I'm in love with you."

"Nice. And to prove my love to you, I got you a present," Dave said giving Kyu a box. "You go ahead and open that and I'm gonna jump out the window. Tell Venus I left early." And with that, Dave ran to the window jumping out of it while Kyu opened the box which was...a bomb. It came with a large explosion destroying the building.

Venus and Kyu were lucky enough to survive the explosion getting out from the brick that was covering them up.

"You alright, Venus," Kyu asked. The only response she got was nowhere near happy.

"David Seville. You are so fired!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Well, Dave got revenge for his son for putting a sleeping spell on him. Wait until the next sequel comes out which will be Chipette vs. Fairy. It'll be out soon. It'll take a while but it will be out soon.**

 **Tom: But until then, please give this story a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. Check out the last update to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode if you haven't yet. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
